


Обретение семьи

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Mrs. Hudson is coded as wlw, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Иногда семья − это домовладелица, которая учит вас готовить, и консультирующий детектив, которому требуется всего несколько десятилетий, чтобы понять, как говорить на вашем языке любви.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Обретение семьи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Found Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777641) by [ColebaltBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue). 



У Джона Уотсона вошло в привычку обедать по воскресеньям за большим столом, который занимал большую часть кухни миссис Хадсон в глубине первого этажа дома 221 по Бейкер-стрит. В первый раз он сделал это через несколько месяцев после того, как переехал в квартиру 221Б. Она не принесла в обычное время чай в гостиную, поэтому он набрался смелости спуститься по семнадцати ступеням и выяснить, почему она не появилась там, где её ждали. Он пробормотал извинения, прежде чем, запинаясь, спросить, когда будет подан чай, после того как она ответила на его стук, явно удивлённая и с любопытством на него смотревшая.

Но вместо того, чтобы ответить, как он ожидал, она открыла дверь своей квартиры шире. − Вам лучше зайти, доктор. Мистер Холмс сообщил, что сегодня в чае нет необходимости, но я вижу, что он принял такое решение, не сочтя нужным поинтересоваться вашим мнением, − сказала она.

− А, − только и смог он ответить, соглашаясь войти. Она направилась в ярко освещённую солнцем кухню, где стол был чисто вымыт, и на нём стояли блюда: простое воскресное жаркое с овощами, картофель и пудинг. Она достала из буфета ещё одну тарелку и указала ему в сторону табурета.

− Можно и здесь поесть, − предложила она, ставя тарелку на стол. Переставив табурет, он осторожно на него сел. − Я не собираюсь тащить всё это наверх только для того, чтобы потом снова нести вниз. Я дала своей девочке выходной на весь день.

Уотсон подождал, пока она положит жаркое на свою тарелку, и осторожно взял себе чуть меньшую порцию. Он поймал её оценивающий взгляд и слегка улыбнулся. Она ему не ответила, но её молчание не было ни надменным, ни неловким. Уотсон не мог не заполнить тишину комментариями и замечаниями тут и там, вероятно, гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы миссис Хадсон, но к концу трапезы она одаривала его лёгкой улыбкой, вопросом или согласием всякий раз, когда он что-то говорил. Тем не менее, он беспокоился о своём вторжении в её пространство и не мог не чувствовать себя виноватым, несмотря на отсутствие доказательств того, что она вообще была обеспокоена тем, что он это сделал.

Однако две недели спустя Холмс снова исчез во второй половине дня, примерно в то время, когда должны были подать чай. Миссис Хадсон постучала в дверь гостиной и вошла по зову Уотсона. Она не несла нагруженный поднос с едой, как ожидал Уотсон, а вместо этого, сложив руки на груди, пригласила его поесть внизу, если он пожелает.

Честно говоря, он был немного удивлён этим приглашением. За последние десять дней или около того он убедил себя, что был ужасно груб, вторгаясь в личное святилище своей хозяйки, и почти набрался храбрости, чтобы извиниться. На самом деле он уже почти готов был встать и спуститься вниз, чтобы поужинать в своём клубе, поскольку отсутствие еды в обычное время, когда миссис Хадсон подавала чай, в четверть первого, заставило его понять, что Холмс, скорее всего, велел ей не беспокоиться.

Отчаянно не желая никого обидеть, он согласился и обнаружил, что снова наслаждается довольно вкусным жарким и пудингом за большим кухонным столом своей хозяйки. На этот раз миссис Хадсон высказала одно-два своих небольших замечания и выглядела более дружелюбной, хотя в целом оставалась сдержанной и спокойной. На этот раз он уже не чувствовал себя таким навязчивым.

В этот солнечный летний воскресный день они разделили второй ужин из того, что стало традицией для них двоих. Поначалу их беседа практически отсутствовала, но потом она стала вежливой, хотя и немного натянутой. Но от природы добродушный характер Уотсона и бесхитростная, но практичная чувствительность миссис Хадсон нашли баланс, и к следующему лету Уотсон уже считал миссис Хадсон своей подругой. Он подозревал, что миссис Хадсон была не только довольно тихой и сдержанной женщиной, но и держалась особняком из соображений приличия. В 221 квартире не было мистера Хадсона, и Уотсон не имел ни малейшего желания спрашивать, хотя был совершенно уверен, что Холмс уже давно вычислил эту информацию, а миссис Хадсон была готова ответить, правда это или нет. Независимая женщина со средствами являлась мишенью не только для менее щепетильных мужчин, но и для тех, кто, желая только добра, не уважал тех, кто ценил свою независимость и свободу. Уотсон, конечно же, научился понимать проблемы, с которыми сталкиваются в мире такие женщины, даже от тех, кого они называют друзьями − многие из них затемняли дверной проём квартиры 221Б и делились с Холмсом своими историями о побоях и спорах, прося его о помощи.

Холмса никогда не приглашали на обед, и, к огромному облегчению Уотсона, тот ни разу не дал понять, что чувствует себя обделённым из-за отсутствия приглашения. Уотсон не был уверен, что бы он сделал, если бы чувствовал себя обязанным позволить Холмсу вмешаться в то, что было, по-своему, одним из самых ярких событий его недели. Какое же это было облегчение − посмеяться над анекдотом с кем-то, кто так хорошо знал его соседа по комнате и не осудил бы ни того, ни другого по тем причинам, по которым Уотсон терпел всякую чепуху в своей гостиной. Оглядываясь назад спустя какое-то время, Уотсон понимал, в чём причина, а миссис Хадсон догадалась о его мотивах задолго до того, как он сам всё понял.

После того как Уотсон в первый раз пил воскресный чай с миссис Хадсон, когда детектив был дома, он нерешительно предложил отнести тарелку Холмсу в качестве извинения за... ну, он не был уверен, за что, и она посмеялась над ним.

− Этот человек скорее умрёт от голода, чем съест тарелку жареных овощей с подливкой, − воскликнула она.

Уотсон уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут его внезапно, как пуля из ружья, осенило, что миссис Хадсон, скорее всего, права. Он уже давно привык к тому, что его друг относится к еде как к простой необходимости, чтобы тело, вмещающее его огромный мозг, оставалось живым, и чтобы, ну, управлять им, но только когда миссис Хадсон указала на это, он заметил, что Холмс очень придирчиво относится к тому, какую пищу подносит к своим губам. Неудивительно, что его друг пришёл в отчаяние от способности Уотсона наблюдать.

− Но он любит... − Уотсон осёкся, увидев, как миссис Хадсон подняла бровь.

− Этот человек терпеть не может жаркое, − усмехнулась она. − Баранина в мятном соусе, телячьи котлеты, тушеный лосось, жареная утка, курица в Карри и запечённая пикша. Но жаркое? Нет.

Уотсон был потрясён, понимая, что миссис Хадсон вполне может быть права, а он очень ошибается насчёт привычек Холмса, и решил понаблюдать повнимательнее. Так он и поступил, потому что вместе с растущим знакомством со своей квартирной хозяйкой Уотсон проникся глубокой привязанностью к человеку, с которым делил квартиру. Эти два чувства не могли быть более разными. Хотя у него никогда не было сестры, Уотсон полагал, что его чувства к миссис Хадсон были сродни тому, что младший брат может испытывать к снисходительной старшей сестре. Миссис Хадсон излучала тепло, счастье и лёгкость. Холмс же, напротив, был полон огня, страсти и возбуждения. Уотсон упивался чувствами, окружавшими их обоих − гедонистическими и снисходительными.

Примерно через год он узнал, что Холмс съест жареное мясо только тогда, когда на него надавит очень отчаянный и озабоченный Уотсон − это было единственное, что подавали в тот день в маленькой Йоркширской гостинице, где они остановились, а Холмс не ел целых три дня, преследуя конокрада. На следующее утро, когда им подали холодные застывшие остатки вчерашнего ужина, Уотсон заметил на лице Холмса гримасу отвращения, поэтому выпросил у хозяина гостиницы маринованные яйца* и гренки. Даже Уотсону было трудно есть именно это жаркое.

***

Ничто не могло сравниться с ощущением сопровождения Холмса во время расследований, и Уотсону больше всего нравились те, что были связаны с делами, заставлявшими их карабкаться по тёмным переулкам Лондона или по продуваемым всеми ветрами пустошам или прибрежным утёсам. После Афганистана Уотсон уже никогда не думал, что снова будет жаждать приключений, ведь благодаря королевским фузилерам Её Величества он был сыт ими по горло. Но Холмс снова пробудил в Уотсоне нечто такое, чему он улыбался с жадной манией, когда искал улики рядом с Холмсом. Они преуспевали в той странной жизни, которую он построил для них в доме 221Б по Бейкер-стрит.

К своему удивлению, Уотсон нашёл в миссис Хадсон также доверенное лицо и верного друга. Он попытался рассказать о Холмсе нескольким из многочисленных приятелей в своём офицерском клубе, но был встречен либо откровенным недоверием, либо скептическим отвращением. Он стал настолько чувствителен к этому, что ему пришлось одновременно оправдывать и защищать своего друга, поэтому в конце концов сдался и просто предлагал всем ту же самую очищенную и сильно отредактированную версию своей жизни, которую предоставил своему агенту Дойлу, когда его просили рассказать о его печально известном компаньоне. Но ему никогда не нужно было оправдывать своё раздражение перед миссис Хадсон, и они вместе посмеивались над действиями третьего обитателя их дома.

Когда Холмс умер, Уотсон был безмерно благодарен ему за те отношения, которые он установил с миссис Хадсон. Он был убит горем и почти никуда не выходил в течение нескольких недель после своего возвращения из Швейцарии. Он придумал себе литературную жену, чтобы не поддаваться искушению вылить свою боль с помощью чернил на страницы и обнажить душу, которая чувствовала себя наполовину мёртвой. Он пил чай и давился слезами за кухонным столом миссис Хадсон, и его успокаивало её ровное, спокойное присутствие.

Ему потребовалось ужасно много времени, чтобы понять, что она тоже горевала о потере Холмса, и когда он вышел из своего оцепенения и нагнал мир, который продолжал существовать вокруг него, он изо всех сил старался загладить свою вину. Она улыбнулась ему и сказала, что благодаря старшему брату Холмсу она хорошо устроилась и ей еще долго не придётся нанимать нового жильца. Он научился стряпать, а две служанки делали всю работу, что не могла себе позволить миссис Хадсон, следящая за порядком в доме, и несомненно, находившая забавным видеть рыжеволосого доктора в фартуке с закатанными рукавами, умело орудующего ножом над овощами, пирожными и мясом.

Она была терпеливой учительницей, и Уотсон пришёл в отчаяние от того, что он не из тех, кто влюбляется в женщин, иначе мог бы оказаться наполовину влюбленным в неё. Однажды он, запинаясь, попросил её о компании, и она улыбнулась ему, будто он пропустил что-то очевидное, покачала головой и сменила тему. Он не назвал бы счастливыми те три года, что Холмс был мёртв, но Уотсон нашёл своего рода счастье на Бейкер-Стрит, в 221.

Холмс вернулся из мёртвых, и так же были воскрешена картина их прежней жизни. Снова были расследования с Холмсом и воскресное жаркое с миссис Хадсон, и Уотсон был счастлив в течение многих лет. Но время шло, и в конце концов разговоры миссис Хадсон об уходе на пенсию становились всё более конкретными и менее гипотетическими, пока однажды она не сказала Уотсону за испечённым им пирогом в американском стиле, что в конце концов решила не продавать дом 221, а позволит своей племяннице его унаследовать, когда переедет в более чистое и тихое место. Даже Холмс говорил о жизни в более медленном темпе, застав Уотсона врасплох, когда обсуждал отъезд из своего любимого Лондона в коттедж на Саут-Даунс. Уотсон не обращал на него внимания до тех пор, пока его почти не застигло врасплох появление ящиков для хранения обширной библиотеки Холмса. Сам ещё не готовый покинуть Лондон, Уотсон снял дом в Кенсингтоне и несколько лет держал небольшую практику и чуть более крупный благотворительный фонд в Ист-Энде, проводя каникулы с Холмсом в коттедже. Без миссис Хадсон или кого-то ещё, кто оценил бы его стряпню, он обнаружил, что скучает по воскресным жареным блюдам.

Кухня в коттедже Холмса всегда была хорошо оборудована, когда он приезжал в гости. Три раза в неделю из деревни приходила женщина, которая готовила и убирала для Холмса, но когда тот жил один, то, казалось, готовил только тосты и чай. Прошло не так много времени, и однажды вечером Уотсон обнаружил, что собирает все ингредиенты вместе, чтобы приготовить из них простое блюдо из запечённой рыбы и садовых овощей. Хотя он и не был искусным пекарем, ему удалось приготовить простой песочный бисквит, и после обеда они съели очень много печенья, сдобренного мёдом из ульев Холмса.

Уотсон давно уже смирился с тем, что влюбился в человека, неспособного ответить ему взаимностью. О, он прекрасно понимал, что Холмс любит его, но они любили друг друга по-разному. Уотсон никогда не чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает. У него была миссис Хадсон и Шерлок Холмс, и этого ему было достаточно. Он ни с кем не делил свою постель, но в тепле кухонного стола, в гостиной дома 221Б и в огороде приморского коттеджа в Саут-Даунсе он нашёл свою семью. Он спросил, не согласится ли Холмс на то, что он поселится здесь, в этом коттедже. Сначала только приезжать почаще, но через год или около того, возможно, навсегда. Холмс просиял так, что Уотсон не был уверен, видел ли он его таким раньше, поэтому с готовностью согласился, едва не споткнувшись при этом на полуслове.

А потом, в одно из воскресений, он приехал дневным поездом. Холмс не встретил его на вокзале, но Уотсон легко прошёл две мили до коттеджа и вошёл через заднюю дверь. Вид большого блюда с жарким с овощами и картошкой, просто утопающего в густой ароматной подливке, остановил его в дверях.

− Что это такое? − спросил Уотсон, изумлённо глядя на него.

− Воскресный обед, − ответил Холмс, словно не понимая, как Уотсон мог упустить нечто столь очевидное.

− Но вы же ненавидите жаркое, − сказал Уотсон, недоуменно сдвинув брови и глядя на Холмса.

Выглядя неуверенно, Холмс пожал плечами. − А вы − нет.

Уотсон бросил сумку и прислонился плечом к дверному проёму, потрясённый этим жестом. Он не думал, что Холмс заметил это, или заметил то, что заметил он, нисколько не заботясь о еде, за исключением тех случаев, когда Уотсон на него давил.

− Но я ничего не понимаю.

Холмс заломил руки перед собой. − Вы готовите для меня, − сказал он, запинаясь. Затем он указал на стол. − Я подумал, что сделаю то же самое для вас.

Это не означало того же, конечно, это не могло означать того же. Он взглянул на Холмса, испугавшись, что его сердце вот-вот разорвётся над воскресным жарким. Улыбнувшись ему одной из своих редких смущённых улыбок, Холмс пожал плечами; щеки его порозовели.

Уотсон сделал шаг вперёд, потом ещё один, и ещё, и ещё. Пока он не оказался лицом к лицу с Холмсом.

− Это правда? − шепотом спросил Уотсон.

Холмс кивнул: − Если быть педантичным, я просто попросил всё это приготовить, − ответил он. − А если быть поэтичным, да.

Уотсон выдохнул смешок. − Но...

Холмс наклонился вперёд и прижался губами к губам Уотсона − поцелуй был робким, сухим и слишком коротким, но всё равно сладким. Уотсон ответил на поцелуй. Холмс снова поцеловал его, и они провели смущающе долгое время на кухне рядом с остывающим жарким, обмениваясь нежными поцелуями.

Наконец Уотсон отошёл в сторону. − Я буду готовить для вас, − решительно заявил он.

− Мне нравится ваша стряпня, − ответил Холмс.

− Это будет не воскресное жаркое, если вы не хотите его есть. Я знаю, что оно вам не нравится, − сказал Уотсон, взяв Холмса за руку. Поймав её, он прижал пальцы к губам.

− Вы правы, но я знаю, как сильно вы его любите. Так бывает иногда... − Холмс замолчал, пожав плечами.

Уотсон внимательно посмотрел на Холмса. − Вам и не нужно этого делать, − прошептал он.

Холмс улыбнулся ему. − Нет, но я так хочу. Возвращайтесь домой, Уотсон, пришло время.

− Да, Холмс.

У них вошло в привычку устраивать полноценный воскресный обед, любовно приготовленный Уотсоном, причём каждую неделю большая часть еды готовилась из того, что было выращено в их саду. Холмс ел скупо даже в самые счастливые времена, но по воскресеньям они садились вместе за кухонный стол, читали газету или свою корреспонденцию и наслаждались роскошным обедом. Уотсон же ограничил свои жареные блюда теми, что подавались в городском пабе.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Маринованные яйца (англ. Pickled egg) − крутые яйца, замаринованные в уксусе или рассоле. Маринование яиц первоначально являлось способом длительного хранения. Впоследствии маринованные яйца стали популярной закуской к пиву. Маринуют куриные и перепелиные яйца.


End file.
